Something worth Fighting for
by Le Phoenix de Luna
Summary: Drago en 5è année, pendant que l'Armée de Dumbledore vaque à ses occupations dans la Salle sur Demande.
1. Une traque sans haltes

Voici un tout premier texte, un essai en fait.

Drago en 5è année, pendant que l'AD vaque à ses occupations dans la Salle sur Demande.

J'espère que vous apprécierez,

Le Phoenix de Luna, xx.

**Something worth Fighting for**

Drago Malfoy marchait d'un pas prudent, baguette à la main, dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard. Ce fichu Potter et ses petits copains devaient bien être dans les parages. Il les avait vus quelques minutes plus tôt, disparaitre à l'angle de ce couloir du septième étage. Bien sûr, en parfait stratège qu'il était, il avait attendu un peu avant de poursuivre sa traque, pour ne pas être malencontreusement aperçu. Il tenait coute que coute, depuis quelques jours, à découvrir où ils se rendaient, lors de leurs escapades. En réalité, Potter et sa bande ne l'intéressait que depuis qu'Ombrage l'avait engagé, lui et quelques autres dont Crabbe et Goyle, dans sa Brigade Inquisitoriale. Mais agir avec ces deux imbéciles relevait de l'impossible. D'ailleurs, à l'heure qu'il était, ils devaient sûrement être vautrés dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il s'en chargerait tout seul, et cela lui convenait à merveille.

- Pscht, fit une voix quelques couloirs plus loin. Ombrage doit sûrement être entrain de nous chercher, alors soyez un peu moins bruyants, histoire de ne pas se faire repérer.

Drago accéléra, sans pour autant courir, de peur qu'on entende ses pas. Il se rapprochait, encore un couloir et il les tiendrait. Il s'engageait dans ledit couloir quand une deuxième voix, plus forte que la première retenti.

- On sait se défendre, depuis quelques temps, t'avais oublié Hermione?

Encore quelques mètres…

- Dean, tu ne peux pas attaquer un professeur, répondit la première voix, on se ferait tous renvoyer, et en plus de ça, elle saurait qu'on ne s'est pas contenté de ses cours inutiles… Aller on y va maintenant!

En parcourant les derniers mètres, Drago tendit l'oreille.

Des bruits de pas retentirent, un claquement de porte, puis plus rien. Il déboucha dans le couloir dans lequel, quelques secondes auparavant, se tenait les coupables. Vide. Drago poussa un grognement rageur.

Il s'avança tout de même dans le couloir, et se dirigea vers la première porte de celui-ci. Il y colla son oreille. Rien. Pas un son. De même que pour la deuxième, la troisième et toutes les autres portes du couloir.

Ils avaient sûrement jeté un sort de silence à la pièce dans laquelle ils s'étaient réunis. Mais Drago ne pouvait pas risquer d'ouvrir chaque porte, puisque, apparemment, les élèves qu'il traquait depuis tout à l'heure savaient se battre… il ne risquerait pas de se faire humilier par une bande de petits Sang-de-Bourbes et Traitres à leur Sang.

Certes, lui aussi se débrouillait en sortilèges de défense, mais il ne faisait pas le poids face à eux, car ils devaient être une douzaine, et à douze contre un, même Drago Malfoy n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer, le principal intéressé le savait.


	2. Un blond qui s'en mêle

**Voilà la suite de l'essai, qui n'était pas vraiment censé avoir une suite, mais une soudaine inspiration m'a prise aujourd'hui. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésiter pas à me fournir vos avis par le biais de reviews interposées.**

** Le Phoenix de Luna, xx.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un blond qui s'en mêle<strong>

Le Patronus argenté d'Hermione traversa la pièce, effectuant des mouvements gracieux de loutre quelque peu potelée, soit dit en passant. L'A.D. était en pleine effervescence. C'était la veille des vacances et ils étaient en plein dans l'apprentissage des Patronus. Ces derniers parcouraient la salle en bondissant joyeusement, se mêlant les uns aux autres dans des trainées de brume argentée. Les rires et les "Expecto Partonum" retentissaient dans la Salle sur Demande. Tous s'amusaient particulièrement, cette joie et ces souvenirs heureux emplissant l'air.

Hermione regardait sa loutre argentée nager en direction du lièvre de Luna. Les deux Patronus se croisèrent et commencèrent à se chamailler gentiment. Hermione croisa le regard de Luna et lui sourit. Elle contempla la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Tant de bonheur réunit en un même endroit procurait une sensation hors du commun. Comme si tout était possible, si on se battait _ensemble. _Comme un halo d'espoir. Elle chercha sa loutre du regard et la retrouva en train de tourner autour du Patronus de Ron.

Harry, qui faisait le tour de la salle pour voir comment ses camarades (ou plutôt ses élèves) s'en sortaient, arriva auprès d'Hermione.

- Je crois que ça n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de faire une dernière séance ce soir, dit-il. Ils ont tous l'air très heureux, tu ne trouves pas?

Hermione acquiesça. Elle savait que, malgré ses réticences à former cette armée, Harry n'était pas peu fier du résultat. Elle-même ressentait de la fierté en voyant Neville faire sortir une épaisse brume argentée de sa baguette magique.

⁂

Les membres de L'A.D. sortirent par petits groupes de la Salle sur Demande, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'un élève (un serpentard en particulier) ou d'un professeur qui passerait dans les parages. Les associations d'élèves étaient à présent interdites depuis plus de deux mois, mais l'A.D. continuait de se réunir en cachette.

Hermione était la dernière dans la salle, en compagnie d'Harry et de Ron. Ils tentaient de ranger un tant soit peu la salle, de nettoyer le sol avec des sorts récure-vite lancés sans grande conviction. C'était les vacances, et ils ne reviendraient plus pendant deux semaines, la plupart des membres rentrant auprès de leur familles pour l'occasion.

- Hermione? appela Ron à l'autre bout de la pièce, près de la sortie. On y va, tu viens?

- Je crois que je reste encore un petit moment, répondit celle-ci. J'aimerais trouver le prochain sortilège qu'on testera à la rentrée, et les livres qui sont ici sont bien plus précis en matière de sortilèges de défense. Je vous rejoins dans un moment.

- D'accord, dit Ron, visiblement déçu. A plus tard!

Hermione entendit la porte se refermer dans un grincement, puis les craquements caractéristiques de sa disparition, qui la rendait invisible de l'extérieur. Elle se dirigea vers la cinquième étagère de la bibliothèque - là ou elle s'était arrêtée la dernière fois qu'elle avait feuilleté ces livres - et s'empara d'un épais volume à la reliure abiméeet quelques autres volumes moins grands et plus légers_._ Elle s'assit dans un coin de la salle et commença sa lecture. Table des Matières, chapitre 2, page 314… chapitre 5, page 546...

Quelques heures plus tard, un léger bruit réveilla Hermione, qui s'était assoupie dans _Sortilèges de Défense Approximative, volume 7. _La pièce était baignée dans l'obscurité et le Lumos qu'elle avait utilisé pour lire s'était depuis longtemps éteint. D'ailleurs, sa baguette…

« Lumos » Une leur brilla soudain à quelques mètres d'elle, l'éblouissant. Elle cacha ses yeux de ses doigts, tout en balayant le sol à la recherche de sa baguette.

- C'est ça que tu cherches?

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment avait-il pu trouver cette salle? Et Merlin, quand avait-il pris sa baguette? Elle se releva.

- Malefoy? cracha-t-elle. Rends moi ma baguette.

Il sourit, du sourire moqueur qu'il abordait chaque fois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole (sauf quand elle lui donnait un coup de poing, là il faisait bien moins le malin).

- Non, vois-tu, d'abord, j'aimerais savoir ce que toi et tes petits amis faites quand vous vous voyez, répondit-il d'un ton sadique. Vous ne faites pas quelque chose d'illégal, tu n'oserais pas, non? demanda-t-il avec un sourire peu commode scotché sur le visage. Il était très fier de l'avoir coincée, Hermione en était sûre. Mais elle n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

- Ca t'étonnes tant que ça, que des _amis _se voient de temps en temps? lui répondit-elle sur un ton de défi. Il ne pouvait rien faire qui la ferait avouer. Excepté le fait qu'il avait sa baguette, et que sans sa baguette, elle ne pourrait pas suivre les cours bien longtemps…

Comme si il avait deviné ses pensées, il brandit ladite baguette sous le nez d'Hermione, en plus de la sienne.

- Dis-le moi, ordonna-t-il.

- Je te l'ai dit, dit-elle, faussement étonnée.

Drago poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Il tenait enfin quelque chose, et si elle croyait qu'il était assez stupide pour croire que tout _ça_ n'était qu'un rassemblement entre amis, c'était qu'elle avait un sérieux problème.

- Pourquoi vous cachez-vous, alors? lança-t-il.

- On ne se cache pas! C'est juste que… Cette salle est un endroit idéal pour se retrouver. C'est calme et personne ne vient nous embêter. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant! répondit-elle.

- Oh, je vois, les pauvres petits gryffondor ne peuvent pas se contenter de leur salle commune, ils doivent se rendre dans des salles secrètes et invisibles pour vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles! lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, il n'allait pas la lâcher. Elle se baissa pour ramasser ses livres qui trainaient par terre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il, l'air menaçant.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle se releva avec sa pile de livres et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Q'il l'en empêche! Elle avait toujours le gros volume de _Sortilèges de Défense Approximative, volume 7, _et avec un peu de chance, elle parviendrait à l'assommer avec.

Mais Drago ne bougea pas. Il tenait sa baguette pointée sur Hermione dans sa main droite, et serrait fermement celle de sa prisonnière dans l'autre.

Hermione rangeait les volumes dans l'étagère, tout en surveillant le blond qui la fixait d'un oeil mauvais. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Elle n'avait aucune inspiration qui lui permettrait de récupérer sa baguette. La seule solution qui lui venait à l'esprit était de courir vers la porte et de détaler jusqu'à la salle commune, en espérant que Malefoy soit trop étonné que son plan ait échoué, et qu'il ne parvienne pas à la rattraper. Elle récupérerait bien sa baguette un de ces jours, peut-être avec l'aide de Harry et de Ron.

- Tu comptes faire la petite Gryffondor fière et te taire? Très bien, j'attendrai que tu te décides à arrêter de jouer. J'ai le temps, dit Malefoy d'un ton résolu, devant le silence d'Hermione.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la paroi et Hermione vit aussitôt en ces secondes d'inattention un échappatoire. Elle se rua le plus vite qu'elle pu jusqu'à la porte, et avant que le blond n'ait pu faire un geste, elle l'avait claquée et galopait en direction de l'entre des Gryffondor, l'image de sa baguette dans les mains du Serpentard flottant dans son esprit.


End file.
